Diskussion:Raumdock der Erde
Modell Gibt es einen Weg, herauszufinden, wer das Modell für 65.000 Dollar bei Christie's ersteigert hat, und wo das Modell jetzt ist? Diskussion moment... wissen wir ob dies "Sternbasis 1" ist? -Shisma 13:35, 6. Jun 2006 (UTC) :Ich glaube ja...hat (ist) zufällig jemand ne Gedächtnisstütze? --Zottamann 13:45, 6. Jun 2006 (UTC) ::ersteinmal heist der artikel in allen anderen sprachen "Raumdock"(sinngemäß) so wie ichs in der deutschen version auch in erinnerung hab. --Shisma 13:51, 6. Jun 2006 (UTC) :::Vielleicht werde ich mir in den nächsten Tagen mal ST3 anschauen, wenn ich's finde.--Zottamann 16:39, 6. Jun 2006 (UTC) Also in ST4 nennen sie es "Raumbasis", eine Nummer oder ähnliches wird nicht erwähnt --D47h0r 16:48, 6. Jun 2006 (UTC) Mehrfach hab ich in anderen Datenbanken für diese Art Raumbasis die Klassifizierung "Ournal-Klasse" gelesen. Ist die canon oder nicht? --Athanor 20:04, 8. Jan 2007 (UTC) :bezweifle ich. mir fällt keine episode oder film ein wo man so genau auf dieses ding hätte eingehen können.---Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:17, 8. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::gut, habe ich auch erwartet, aber mal eine andere Frage: Sternenbasis 74 hat ganz klar dasselbe Aussehen wie das Raumdock. Müssten sie dementsprechend nicht vom seleben Typ sein, sprich einer bestimmten Klasse von Raumstation angehören? Ich finde es ziemlich irritierend, dass dazu kein Bezug hergestellt wird. --Athanor 15:49, 9. Jan 2007 (UTC) thumb|riesiege pilzstation thumb|vieeeel platz thumb|kein platz :::nein, wenn man sieht das sowohl die enterprise-D als auch die enterprise-A nur ganz knapp duch die hangartore der station passt, kann man davon ausgehen das sternenbasis 74 und das raumdock entweder verschieden groß sind(starbase 74 währe irrsinngig, um nicht zu sagen unsinng groß) oder verschieden große tore haben --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 15:54, 9. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::::Naja, wäre ja nicht das erste Mal, dass man einfach nur bei den Größenverhältnissen geschlampt hätte. Bei der Oberth-Klasse ist's ja genauso - oder sollen wir den Artikel jetzt auch auftrennen? 16:15, 9. Jan 2007 (UTC) :::::naja, zu entscheiden ob das beabsichtigt ist oder ein fehler, wäre reine spekulation. außerdem ist ja nicht sichbar ob nicht auch ein anderers hangartor auf der anderen seite der station ist--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 16:25, 9. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::::::einige Quellen erklären die größeren Tore damit, dass die Sternenflotte, als sie immer größere Schiffe baute, zwangsweise die Tore vergrößern musste. Wäre hier auch plausibel und eine wunderschöne Begründung-wenn sie denn canon wäre... --Athanor 18:01, 9. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::::naja, es wäre zumindest möglich das auf der rückseite der station ein größeres tor liegt. theoretisch sollte die ENT-D reinpassen. jedenfalls wenn wir von den semi-canon-quellen ausgehen. siehe hier:http://img340.imageshack.us/img340/557/comparevt4.jpg --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 23:01, 26. Feb 2007 (UTC) Naja, aber man erkennt doch klar, dass Sternenbasis 74 einfach größer sein muss, da die Enterprise-D vom Verhältnis her in den Hangarbereich genauso reinpasst, wie Kirks Enterprise in den irdischen Raumdock vom Star Trek 3... So wie es in der Grafik dargestellt ist, eignet sich das ganze auch nicht sonderlich, wenn da ein Notfall eintritt wie er in 11001001 zu sehen ist. 23:06, 26. Feb 2007 (UTC) Naja, zumindest "fast" genauso, ein etwas anderes Verhältnis hat man schon... 23:08, 26. Feb 2007 (UTC) :allerdings halte ich eine Zwölfeinhalb Kilometer hohe raumstation (wenn ich jetzt richtig gerechnet hab), im verhältniss für unwahrscheinlicher. möglichweise hab ich mich schon bei der relation zwischen constitution und raumdock verschätzt aber das sie station verschieden große tore besitzt halte ich schon allein deshalb für wahrscheinlich da die excelsior ja auch irgendwie durch die tore zu passen scheint obwohl sie ebenfalls ein gutest stücl breiter zu sein scheint als die ent-a --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 23:33, 26. Feb 2007 (UTC) :::::Naja, vielleicht müssen wir auch einfach davon ausgehen, dass die Raumstationen wirklich unterschiedlich groß sind. Erstens hat sich die Technik der Föderation, ihre Kräfteressourcen und auch ihre Ansprüche (eben durch größere Schiffe) geändert. Als sie im 23. jahrhundert dieses riesige Ding in das Sonnensystem bauten brauchten und konnten sie es nicht größer bauen, als sie aber 50 Jahre (oder so) später Raumstationen in entfernten Systemen bauten mussten die größer sein (neue Schiffe, nicht durch Erde unterstützt) und konnten es auch (neue Technologie, größere Föderation = größere Ressourcenreserven). AUßerdem gehen wird bei der ''Oberth''-Klasse ja auch einfach davon aus, dass das Schiff in drei verschiedenen Größen gebaut wurde, was sollte die Föderation dann davon abhalten, auch die Raumstationen in verschiedenen Größen zu bauen.--Bravomike 08:29, 27. Feb 2007 (UTC) :::gehen wir davon aus? soweit würde ich nicht gehen. ich würde eher anmerken das es in bezug auf die größe einige ungenauigkeiten gibt--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:55, 27. Feb 2007 (UTC) :::::sagen wir mal so, ich bin auch nicht der Meinung, die offizielle MA-Linie aber scheinbar schon Ich zitiere aus ''Oberth''-Klasse: "Es erscheint kurios, dass die Sternenflotte ein und die selbe Schiffsklasse in drei verschiedenen Größen baut, jede etwa halb so groß wie die vorherige. Andererseits ist diese Vorgehensweise bei der Sternenflotte durchaus üblich, betrachtet man die vielen Ähnlichkeiten zwischen den "großen" Schiffsdesigns und kleineren." außerdem aus Schon gewusst... (45. Woche): "...die Oberth-Klasse in wenigstens drei unterschiedlichen Größen konstruiert wurde? Die größte bekannte Variante fasst etwa 80 Mann Besatzung, während die kleinste eher einem Runabout gleicht." --Bravomike 21:35, 27. Feb 2007 (UTC) Sternenbasis 74 muss eindeutig viel größer sein, als das alte Raumdock. Ob es manchen hier nun unrealistisch groß erscheint, spielt absolut keine Rolle. Das Argument mit den größeren Raumtoren ist schwachsinnig - egal von wem es kommt, denn die Relationen zwischen Schiff, Raumtoren und der Sternenbasis sind eindeutig unverändert!! Wir können nur das als Tatsache ansehen, was wir im Film sehen. Und da ist ganz klar an den Szenen mit der Enterprise-D zu erkennen und auszurechnen, dass Sternenbasis 74, 133, 84,... erheblich größer sein müssen, weil es die Enterprise-D ja auch ist. Und die Verhältnisse zur Basis sind wie gesagt unverändert. Ganz klar. Für mich ist die Frage geklärt. Sternenbasis 74 ist zwischen 11 und 13 km hoch! Titel ist suboptimal Ich weiß, dass wir aus den Filmen Zitate haben wie "Die Enterprise ist im Raumdock" oder so, aber tatsächlich ist der Name "Raumdock" für das Ding eher ... suboptimal. Die Zitate meinen vermutlich weniger "Sie ist in dem Raumdock" als vielmehr "Sie ist in diesem Raumdock". Tatsächlich ist Raumdock ein viel allgemeinerer Begriff, der sich nicht nur auf diese eine Station bezieht. Ich will nicht wissen, wie viele Links hier her in Wirklichkeit Trockendock meinen... kein Wunder, beginnt der Artikel doch mit: "Ein '''Raumdock' ist eine Form der Raumstation, die..." (und er bleibt konsequent dabei, im Artikel "Trockendock" fällt ein einziges Mal das Wort "Trockendock", und zwar nur um zu erklären, das dieser Begriff falsch ist! siehe auch meinen Beitrag auf Diskussion:Trockendock). Ich wäre für eine Verschiebung nach "Irdisches Raumdock" oder etwas ähnliches. (Man beachte, dass der Artikel in der MA/en längst "Earth Spacedock" heißt!)--Bravomike 21:44, 27. Feb 2007 (UTC) :ich habe entdeckt das dies ein interlinguales problem ist. Dock meint im original zuersteinmal soviel wie "steg" oder "anlegestelle". also einen zugangspunkt zwischen Land und Schiff. Spacedock also Raumdock ist quasi der "Hafen" der erde. bitisches englisch meint aber auch einen punkt an dem schiffe be- und entladen werden können was auch auf unser raumdock zutreffen könnte. tatsächlich ist dieser titel zu allgemein... wir sollten vieleicht einen allgemeinen artikel zum thema "raumdock" anlegen und diesen hier "raumdock der erde" oder so nennen. trockendock ist ganz was anderes und es wird auch im original als drydock bezeichnet. ist imo ebenfalls als metapher auf die schifffahrt zu betrachten--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 11:21, 28. Feb 2007 (UTC) stimmt, Trockendock wurde auch definitiv genutz, allerdings fallen meinr Meinung nach die deutschen Begriffe "Raumdock" und "Trockendock" (jedenfalls so wie sie benutz wurden) fast zusammen. Natürlich ist im "Trockendock" eher die Werft, im "Raumdock" eher der Hafen, aber faktisch wurde das glaube ich in der deutschen Version zusammengehauen. Man kann das ja noch einmal diskutieren, wenn der Artikel den Platz für den aktuellen Trockendock-Artikel frei gemacht hat, so dass wir am ende alle drei artikel haben. AUßerdem meine Zustimmung, "Raumdock der Erde" klingt besser als "Irdisches Raumdock"--Bravomike 13:54, 28. Feb 2007 (UTC) das englsiche wort "Dock" kann im englischen zwar vieles bedeuten. im deutschen ist damit immer ein trockendock gemeint. ich glaube das ist das problem--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 13:13, 4. Mär 2007 (UTC) Weiteres Problem Im Artikel wir auf den Vorspann des Spiel Star Trek: Legacy verwiesen. Das Problem ist nur, das in diesem Vorspann (zumindest meines Erachtens) nicht die Erde gezeigt wird, da im Hintergrund in ziemlicher Nähe ein weiterer M-Klasse-Planet zu sehen ist. Außerdem müsste laut Vorspann noch eine dritte M-Klasse "weiter draußen" im Sol-System geben. Es kann sich also nicht um diese Station hier handeln. :ok, bin kein experte--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 17:28, 30. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Also im ersten Video kann ja eigentlich nur die Erde gezeigt werden, da da die Enterprise im Dock gezeigt wird. Wo gibt es denn sonst noch ein Trockendock in dieser Zeit? Also erde müsste stimmen. Ob da auch das Raumdock zu sehen ist, weiß ich nich. Bist du dir da ganz sicher? -- =/\= 'Roggan' Meldung =/\= 18:56, 30. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Noch einmal Titel Noch einmal: Ich wäre (wie ja eigentlich oben schon besprochen) für eine Verschiebung nach Raumdock der Erde und würde aus Raumdock einen eigenen Artikel oder eine Weiterleitung nach Trockendock machen. Es gibt einige Artikel, die jetzt schon allgemein auf „Raumdock“ verlinken und nicht speziell dieses meinen.--Bravomike 21:12, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Irgendwelche Kommentare? Sonst verschiebe ich, wie ja eigentlich schon früher angeregt.--Bravomike 09:06, 4. Mär. 2009 (UTC) : Ich bin dafür, wenn du das hören willst ;) --Mark McWire 09:08, 4. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :nein, moment. ich glaube Trockendock wird so nie gesagt--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 10:02, 4. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::oder siehe oben--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 10:07, 4. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :::Ich wäre auch fürs Verschieben nach Raumdock der Erde. -- 09:32, 18. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::kennen wir denn noch andere Raumdocks?-- 11:33, 18. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Nein, aber der Begriff „Raumdock“ allein ist viel zu allgemein. Ich bin auf jeden Fall für die Verschiebung.--Bravomike 11:41, 18. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::Steht eine Verschiebung dieses Artikels noch zur Debatte? Wäre übrigens ebenfalls für eine Verschiebung. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka ''Pflaume) 10:08, 21. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ich auf jeden Fall auch immer noch--Bravomike 16:29, 21. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :::::Bin ebenfalls für Verschieben. Und Raumdock wie vorgeschlagen zur WL auf Trockendock zu machen. --Egeria 17:20, 21. Apr. 2012 (UTC) So, verschoben hat inzwischen Pflaume, die Weiterleitung auf Trockendock ist eingerichtet. Tatsächlich wollten mindestens 60% aller Links auf Raumdock sowieso immer schon dahin, und nicht hierher.--Bravomike 09:40, 10. Jun. 2012 (UTC) 4 Tore? Im Artikel steht, dass das Raumdock 4 Tore hat. Ich kann auf den Bildern (und auch in der entsprechenden Szene von keine weiteren Tore entdecken (Wenn es 4 wären, müsste man min. ein weiteres Tor in den Ansichten sehen). Der englische Artikel behauptet das Gleiche. Gibt es dafür irgend eine Quelle?--langweiler (Diskussion) 17:06, 3. Nov. 2017 (UTC)